koeifandomcom-20200223-history
One Piece: Pirate Warriors
One Piece: Pirate Warriors (ワンピース海賊無双; Wan Pīsu Kaizoku Musō, lit. "One Piece Pirates Unmatched") is the third Warriors collaboration project. The game's story and characters are based on the Japanese comic and animated series One Piece. This game is the first One Piece title to be made and sold on the PlayStation 3. It has sold 1,200,000 copies worldwide. The title is being made with the hopes of creating the "ultimate game," as developers claim that it personifies the "comrades" (仲間, nakama) and Warriors themes in a grand adventure. Hisashi Koinuma stated that the collaboration began when he was specifically approached by Shin Unozawa (Vice President of D3 Publisher) for a One Piece title. Kouji Nakajima (Bandai-Namco producer) remarked that Dragon Ball was another popular candidate that was considered. According to Unozawa, the game was just going to be called One Piece Musou. The current title of the game took shape when the manga creator of One Piece, Eiichiro Oda, changed it himself. According to his commentary in Shonen Jump magazine, Oda was blown away by the quality of the character models when he first saw the demo movie, believing the game's cinematics to be on par with those seen in a full budget movie. Oda was so impressed that he turned down the development team's request to illustrate the game's cover image. He thought that the models alone were enough to showcase the game. Nakajima has said that each character model is being remodeled from scratch to have a system faithful to the One Piece world. He noted that the game is being targeted at fans who have watched the One Piece anime, but he expects the game will appeal to a wider audience. Both producers remark they are working hard to preserve the quality expected from a One Piece work, trying to keep the heart of Oda's work intact to the best of their abilities. Nakajima stated that he wanted to highlight the events at Marineford with this title and tried to suggest putting as many scenes as possible for the area. The Treasure Box edition includes a visual book for this game, an original soundtrack CD, and 15 custom pins. A special Gold Edition lets players own a golden PS3 with matching One Piece themed controllers; an extra downloadable theme is included with this boxed edition. Consumers who pre-order the title can obtain two downloadable serial codes. One of them allows buyers to obtain nine Straw Hat custom themes for their PlayStation 3. The other code can be used to obtain a rare figurine in the Mobage social game, One Piece Grand Collection. Gameplay The world, character actions, facial expressions and other visual cues are being recreated as faithfully as possible. The game strives to be as real time and seamless as possible to match the comic's pacing. Colored still images from the comic will also appear throughout the game. *Charge attack combinations lets players use a character's trademark attacks to beat foes. Super Techniques are an all-mighty super attack that can be executed by pressing . *Like recent Warriors titles, characters can charge multiple stocks for their Super Technique gauge. *Characters can change their method of attacking by using different stances. Accessing Luffy's Gear Second for instance changes the execution of his entire moveset. *Players can initiate a "Comrade Strike" in battle (L2). This lets players mix and match characters in battle for various combination combos. Characters can attack, perform counters, and so on. Partners can be switched by pressing L2 while near a comrade. *A quick dash/evasion feature is available ( ). The same button can also be used to chain attacks (pressing in the middle of a combo) or to have their character dash (hold ). This feature replaces the typical guarding and jumping actions found in other Warriors titles. Quick recoveries –an action which returns a thrown character back to their feet– are still done using L1. *Tapping R1 lets players access a character's special technique. When the icon flashes on the screen, players can press it to gain an advantage over their opponent. *Quick Time Events will appear during in-game cutscenes. *A camera lock-on feature will be available (R3). Players can reset the camera by using L1. *Like other Warriors titles, characters can increase their strengths by collecting items dropped by defeated enemies. This game encourages players to collect treasure throughout the stage to level up their character. The higher the bounty at the end of a completed stage, the more strengths and skills a character earns. Earned treasure coins can be equipped by characters to customize their capabilities. *Online co-op and voice chat options are available. *Downloadable content so far appears to be costumes based on previous Oda illustrations for chapter title pages and scenarios. Players can also participate in a free "Paint Park" application globally through the PS Vita. Modes Main Log Story mode that is faithful to the original comic story. Only the Straw Hats can be used within this mode and characters are fixed for each stage. Each chapter within this mode has multiple episodes to feature different character perspectives, but the mode is seen mainly through Luffy's perspective. There are two main phases in this mode: the Adventure Stage and the Warriors Stage. The former stage allows players to explore various gimmicks found within an area using Luffy's stretching powers. The latter follows a standard Warriors set up. Another Log Story scenarios for the game's playable characters. Luffy is only playable after beating main log. Challenge Mode Pits the players against an endless mob as opponents. Boss characters appear within this mode to challenge the playable cast. Rankings can be posted online. Characters Straw Hat Pirates *Monkey D. Luffy - playable *Roronoa Zoro - playable *Nami - playable *Usopp / Sogeking - playable *Sanji - playable *Tony Tony Chopper - playable *Nico Robin - playable *Franky - playable *Brook - playable *Going Merry *Thousand Sunny Other *Whitebeard - playable *Portgas D. Ace - playable *Zeff *Dr. Kureha *Nefertari Vivi *Iceburg *Buggy the Clown - non-playable *Don Krieg - non-playable *Arlong - non-playable *Hacchan - non-playable *Wapol - non-playable *Lapins *Bon Clay - non-playable *Galdino - non-playable *Emporio Ivankov - non-playable *Silvers Rayleigh Seven Warlords of the Sea *Dracule Mihawk - non-playable *Crocodile - non-playable *Blackbeard - non-playable *Bartholomew Kuma - non-playable *Jimbei - playable *Boa Hancock - playable World Government *Akainu - non-playable *Aokiji - non-playable *Kizaru - non-playable *Monkey D.Garp - non-playable *Sengoku *Sentoumaru - non-playable *Pacifista *Spandam *Rob Lucci - non-playable *Kaku - non-playable *Jabra - non-playable *Blueno - non-playable *Magellan - non-playable *Hannyabal - non-playable *Minotaurus - non-playable Stages *Orange Town *Restaurant at Sea Baratie *Arlong Park *Drum Island *Alabasta Kingdom *Water Seven *Enies Lobby *Underwater Prison Impel Down *Marineford *Sabaody Archipelago Trophies Related Media The game was introduced at Bandai-Namco's stage event at Tokyo Game Show 2011. It shared the stage with another One Piece game in the works, One Piece Gigant Battle 2. A pre-recorded introduction by Ikue Ōtani (Chopper) was included before the games' producers (Kouji Nakajima and Hisashi Koinuma) popped on stage for the opening act. After their preface the trademark opening song for the anime, We Are!, was performed live on stage by vocalist Hiroshi Kitadani. The following voice actors appeared on the stage: Kappei Yamaguchi (Usopp), Hiroaki Hirata (Sanji), Kazuki Yao (Franky), and Misa Watanabe (Vivi). They chatted about scenes that moved them from the series, personal issues like losing weight, and their reactions to the present fanbase. Nakajima and Koinuma returned to join the chat for the games. Kitadani ended the event by singing the opening song for the Nintendo DS One Piece game, We Go!, a remixed version of We Are!. A trial version of this game was available at the Bandai-Namco Games and Sony Entertainment booths at Jump Festa 2012. The special [http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/event/004/stage.html One Piece stage] will have Mayumi Tanaka (Luffy), Kazuya Nakai (Zoro), Kappei Yamaguchi (Usopp), and Hiroshi Kitadani appear on the 17th; Tanaka, Kazuki Yao (Franky), and Akemi Okamura (Nami) appear on the 18th. This title was the focus. Attendees of the event had a chance to win the Treasure Box edition of the game, One Piece figurines, or an original clear file for participating in the play testing. Masahiko Saito (V Jump representative) and Kouji Nakajima appeared on Bandai-Namco Live TV to chat and promote this game for Jump Festa 2012. Saito spent the majority of his time explaining the Jump Festa event. He introduced the event's history, this year's layout, and revealed special merchandise exclusive to the event. The Bandai-Namco Games booth was introduced by showing lengthy promotional videos for the newest Dragon Ball and Naruto video game titles before they were read by one of the show's hosts; the special stages received the same treatment. Nakajima introduced the game very quickly for interested fans after showing the game's promotional trailer (same as TGS 2011) and said the miniature Luffy would appear again at Jump Festa. Since he didn't talk about the miniature character at the event, his comment likely alluded at his cosplay of Luffy whilst carrying a Chopper doll. Players who are interested in the title can play the game early in Japan in the game's series of store front meetings. They will occur at the end of January until the start of March at various outlets and locations. During one of these store front meetings, a stage event was presented for the media for commentary and gameplay footage. Serina from SDN48 cosplayed as Boa Hancock whilst on stage. Koinuma, Nakajima, and three of the series' voice actors will also be attending a radio show called BN Fes! Radio to advertise the game. One Piece Kaizoku Musou is also one of the games being featured in Game Fan Atsumare! GAME FAN IN FUKUOKA with Hiroaki Hirata (Sanji) appearing as a special guest. Consumers who reserve the game from Seven-Eleven outlets in Japan can obtain a Luffy figurine with their purchase. Fans who purchase the first March issue of V Jump can obtain four bonuses to tie in with this game. They can obtain a downloadable serial code for another figure in Grand Collection and another custom PS3 theme, a One Piece Very Much IC card that is compatible with DCD, and an illustrated poster. Gallery Opkaizokumusou-jpcover.jpg|Japanese cover External Links *Official Japanese website *Official European website *PlayStation Japan description, Treasure Box description, Gold Edition description *Play.Community survey "Which Straw Hat are you looking forward to playing?", Play.Community gameplay video by producer __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games